theregular_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Set Up the Chairs
Just Set Up the Chairs is the second episode of season one of Regular Show. It originally aired on September 13, 2010, and is the first episode to feature Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost. "Just Set Up the Chairs" is the first of many episodes to be rated TV-PG-V. Synopsis Mordecai and Rigby are determined to prove to Benson that they aren't slackers by setting up chairs for a child's birthday party. Plot With the park scheduling a child's birthday, Benson assigns jobs to do for the other six groundskeepers. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are in charge of picking up the special entertainment, Skips must inflate the bouncy castle, and Benson needs to pick up the children. Pops offers balloons, but Benson refuses, causing Pops to be carried away by his balloons as he sulks. All that is left is for Mordecai and Rigby to set up the chairs for the party, as Benson cannot trust them with something important. In order to prove that they are reliable, the duo agree to finish the boring job of setting up the chairs without slacking off in exchange for not setting up the chairs next time. Once they start, Mordecai wants to finish the job and Rigby wants to slack off, causing conflict, but Mordecai talks Rigby into continuing by reminding him that next time they might be picking up the special entertainment. At first, the job seems to go well, but they soon run out of chairs with only 37 of the 50 needed for the party, and soon head off to the storage room. In the room, they find several old arcade games, and they both proceed to play them, this however causes them to forget about setting up the chairs. After trying all the games at the front of the room, they see one at the back behind a tarp that is marked out of order. Mordecai and Rigby find a note written by Skips inside the machine that warns them not to connect the wires. Rigby ignores the note, unleashing the game's villain, called the Destroyer of Worlds, who begins creating chaos and destroying the park, even killing the special entertainment and attacking the children. With help from Skips - who is angry that Mordecai and Rigby ignored his note - the duo form a giant arcade graphics robot designed to fight the Destroyer of Worlds in which each of them are controlling one body part. However, Skips is knocked out, and Mordecai goes off to set up the rest of the chairs, leaving Rigby to control the robot all by himself. In order to save Mordecai, Rigby's excessive button mashing is powerful enough to destroy the Destroyer of Worlds and he saves the day, though with massive damage left to the park. Mordecai then congratulates Rigby on a job well done, even praising his button mashing abilities. But during their celebration, a furious Benson comes out of the pit behind them and, in a rage, tells them that he will never trust Mordecai and Rigby to do another important job, such as setting up the chairs, ever again, and tells them to clean up the mess, starting with the special entertainment. When he storms off, Mordecai and Rigby agree to take a break. Character Appearances *Mordecai *Rigby *Skips *Benson *Pops *Muscle Man (debut) *Hi-Five Ghost (debut) *Destroyer of Worlds (antagonist) Minor Characters *Lemon Chef *Special Entertainment *Jimmy (boy) Gallery The gallery for Just Set Up the Chairs can be viewed here. es:Sólo Acomoden las Sillas pt-br:Apenas Arrumem as Cadeiras